The Fairy Princess Meets her Mentor
by Christi M. Leavesley
Summary: Aud/Amelia has been given a new charge her name is Sookie Stackhouse. The next story series after this one is called "The Summit".
1. Chapter 1

Sookie Stackhouse sat in the limo that was speeding its way to Shreveport, Louisiana for meeting that her fairy grandfather Nyla had arranged. Sookie was accompanied by her ex the King of Louisiana Bill Compton and her current beau pack master Alcide Herveaux. "Who's house are we goin' to Bill?" Sookie asked with some impatience. "Sookie you'll see when we get there." Bill said trying calm her. Sookie sigh an irritated sigh. The limo got off the Interstate and was in the downtown area of Shreveport. Sookie noticed that they drove past Fangtasia. "Ok we obviously aren't going there." Sookie stated. "No we are not." Bill replied. "Did Eric and Pam re-open the bar?" Sookie questioned Bill. "Yes they did. The bar is doing better than ever now which gives both Pam and Eric more free time. They even hired all new people to run the place. Especially, since Eric goes back and forth these days from Louisiana and Pennsylvania." Bill said. "Ok why is Eric traveling back and forth from here to Pennsylvania? What the hell is there?" Sookie questioned. "Sookie all these questioned will be answered very shortly please just calm down." Bill said. "I do not like any of this Bill!" Alcide chimed in. "Werewolf if I wanted your input I would ask for it. There is nothing dangerous going on here. For Christ sake, Sookie grandfather asked me to take her to this meeting" Bill said with some tension in his voice. Alcide just grunted.

The limo turned into a gated housing development there were armed guards at the front of the community. One guard came up to the limo and asked the driver what house they were expected at. The driver told the guard to which the man passed the car through. Sookie looked out her window at the sprawling large houses some had their own gates around them with key pads for entrance. The driver made a left and went down to the last house on the street. Sookie saw the house it was well lit and had beautiful landscaping. The house had a bit of the old antebellum flair to it.

The driver stopped at a key pad and punch in a code the large gate buzzed opened. "Bill who the hell lives here the President?" Sookie said sarcastically. Bill just scoffed shaking his head. The driver got out and opened the door for Sookie. She walked out onto a circular driveway in front of the large house. Sookie could see a little driveway that led to a two car garage. She could see many cars parked in front of that. Sookie just stood there looking around at her surrounding totally in awl of what she was seeing. Bill and Alcide came up from behind her. Bill walked out in front Sookie to go up the steps to the front door. Sookie and Alcide followed him.

From the outside they all could hear quite a ruckus going on in the house. It wasn't a bad ruckus a lot loud voices and laughing…A lot of laughing. Sookie tried to use her senses to determine who or what was in the house. She got four empty holes which indicate vampires and also three living brains she couldn't figure what the hell they were. Before Bill rang the doorbell Sookie heard a familiar voice echo through the house she gasped saying "Tara!" Bill smiled saying "Yes Sookie, Tara is in there." Sookie heard Tara's voice and laughter which made her smile. "Oh my god Bill she sounds so happy." Sookie said with relief in her voice. "She is Sookie. Tara has a real family now with aunts and uncles." Bill said in a reassuring tone.

"Is this Pam's house, Bill?" Sookie asked knowing Pam wasn't a huge fan of her. "No it's Eric's house." Bill said with a smile. In a huff Alcide said "What the hell are two going to have her do now?" "Alcide this has nothing to do with me or Eric. Please trust me." Bill said. Bill rang the doorbell. The door opened a very tall young man with long blonde hair stepped out. Sookie jumped with shock exclaiming "Oh my goodness." The young man politely said "Hello your Majesty." Bill replied back "Hello Kris how are you? Sookie..Alcide this Kristoffer Northman esquire." The young man extended his hand to Sookie to shake then Alcide. "Ok obviously he is not a vampire" Sookie said. "Northman did you say Bill?" Alcide asked. The young man who was just wearing a jeans and a Philadelphia Flyers T-shirt said "Yes I am Eric's son." Sookie startled and said stupidly "But I thought Eric only has made Pam and Willa, Bill? He has got a vampire son too?"

The young man said very sweetly "No I'm not his vampire son I am his biological son Miss Stackhouse." Sookie started to stammer for a moment saying "No, no..Really? That's impossible you would have to be over nine-hundred years-old and you don't look like you're over the age of twenty-five!" The young man laughed just then Eric came to the door. In a mocking but playful tone Eric said "Hello your Majesty." Sookie just stood there in totally amazement at the two men's physical similarities. Bill started to laugh and he replied back in the same tone "Hello Sheriff Northman." Eric himself was just wearing jeans and T-shirt. Sookie recalled the last time she saw Eric look this relaxed was when he lost his memory.

Eric walked out and said with joy "Alcide my man how you doing?" and he actually shook Alcide's hand. Then Eric came over to Sookie and said sweetly "Hello Sookie welcome to my house." Then Eric hugged Sookie kissing her on the cheek. "Come on in everybody" Eric said in a booming happy voice. The party walked into the house right in front of the large staircase. Sookie could see the kitchen was in the back left corner of the house you could access it from the garage and it looked like the living room was right next to it. Sookie could hear people talking and cooking in the kitchen.

Then she heard that familiar voice again "Mama what the hell are you cooking it smells like rotten fish!?" Tara said teasingly. Sookie heard a woman snicker at the comment then she heard another familiar voice say "Ohh wow I haven't smelled this in a long time and you are right it does smells like rotten fish." Pam said. Eric yelled to the back of the house "Hey baby don't listen to them it smells awesome reminds me of home!" Tara stepped out saying "Rotten fish reminds you of home please tell me I won't be smelling this shit when we go to Sweden next month?" Eric just started to laugh and shake his head saying "Yep get use to it sweetie." Tara just made a shivering creepy shake saying "Blah…" then she laughed very hard. Sookie stepped out a bit and said "Tara." "SOOOKKIEEE!" Tara bellowed running up to hug Sookie.

Tara looked happy Sookie could see the joy in her eyes. Tara wasn't angry anymore at Sookie or Lafayette for having Pam turn her into a vampire. Tara finally found the family she always wanted by becoming a vampire and the unconditionally love she craved. "You here to meet Mama?" Tara asked. "I see you already met Kris." Tara continued. Sookie in a shaky voice said "Yes I have met Kris. Tara who is Mama?" "Yeah, I know Kris looks creepy it's like Eric 2.0." Tara said snickering at Kris.

Eric cleared his throat like he was human which startled Sookie and Alcide then said "Amelia or as I will always call her Aud" Sookie stammered again "Yes the fairy guide or mentor Nyla wanted me to meet is named Amelia. Eric she is living with you?" "Sookie, Aud is my wife or was my wife Christ I don't even know anymore." Eric said with a giggle. "Your wife what when you were human?" Sookie asked. "Yes" Eric said quickly. "But you told me she died after giving birth to your daughter?" Sookie said confused. "So I thought." Eric said some of his humor leaving his face. "How?" Sookie said. "It's a very long story and I'll let her explain to you. However, she is going to be your mentor and yes she is a fairy a very magical powerful fairy" Eric said with pride.

"Your grandfather, Bill, and I think you need to learn how to harness your light to protect yourself. Your grandfather has many enemies and they are always looking for his weakest family member to attack." Eric said. "Aud can teach how to defend yourself against these fairy assassins and enemies. This is all for your benefit. Aud will also have to recharge your light to make it stronger but she will teach you how to control everything that comes with it." Eric stated. Sookie was actually starting to really get scared about losing her light even though at first she was happy about it. Especially, after all that happened with Warlow. Sookie wished she was more powerful. Maybe if her light wasn't on the frizts Sookie could have rid everybody of Warlow much earlier.

Kris and Tara turned back to walk into the kitchen/living room area again because they heard Pam and Willa cracking up about something. Sookie was a little confused "Eric…vampires don't eat food?" she said. Eric laughed saying "No but fairies do eat sweetie and there is three of them in this house right now." Eric continued "Besides I love smelling Aud's cooking reminds me of home." Eric said with such tenderness. Of course all the vampires in the other room could hear that last comments. To which all three ladies responded universally by saying "Yeah he loves the smell of rotten fish." Eric laughed even harder.

Sookie and her party were very taken back by Eric's mood and demeanor so much so it showed on their faces. Eric of course noticed this and snapped "What?" Bill just shook his head saying "I have known you for over a century. I have never seen you like this." Sookie muttered very softly "I have." Sookie had seen this side of Eric before but she didn't believe it was really him. The time Eric stayed with her when he lost his memory was a beautiful time. Sookie saw the brave, funny, and very sweet man Eric could be but she didn't believe that was truly the real Eric. Sookie stood in Eric's house seeing beautiful Eric again. The man who stayed with her was the real Eric and she knew what a huge mistake she had made by letting him go.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric came over and touched Sookie's hand "Sookie you alright?" he said sweetly but Eric could see some tears well up in Sookie's eyes. Sookie brushed off the spell saying "I'm fine." Just then they could hear a door shut there was a person walking on the landing upstairs. "Professor Knight it's so nice to hear from you" a woman's voice said coming from the landing. Sookie could see a tall curvy young woman standing on the landing talking on her cell phone. The young woman had long curly hair which was the color of white corn and long muscular legs. She was wearing a pair of cut off shorts with a LSU T-shirt. The young woman turned some so Sookie could see her face. Sookie's breath got caught her in throat this young woman was gorgeous. Eric noticed Sookie looking at the young woman and he said "That is Sarin. Sookie, my baby girl."

Sookie couldn't take her eyes off the young woman she was assessing who Sarin resembled. Eric could tell that was what was going through Sookie's mind. Eric whispered "She is built like my mother but her face is a spitting image of Aud." "She is so beautiful Eric." Sookie said with admiration. "Thank you. Sookie she is wonderful" Eric said with pride. From the landing they could hear the young woman start to cheer "YES, YES!" and noticed she started to do a little happy dance. Eric laughed calling up to his daughter "Did you get it?" Of course Sarin didn't think anyone saw her little dance of joy. With some embarrassment she called down to her father "Yes I did and Professor Knight gave me my grades for the last semester. I made the Dean's List!" "That's my girl!" Eric said as Sarin walked down the steps to hug and kiss her dad. "Sarin was just offered an internship at the University Of Pennsylvania Medical Center in Philadelphia. My baby is going to be a doctor" Eric said with a whole lot of pride. "Oh I'm sorry Sookie this is my daughter Sarin. Sarin this is Sookie Stackhouse she going to be your mom's new charge." Eric continued.

Sarin stepped over to Sookie smiling a genuine smile shaking Sookie's hand "Nice to meet you. Finally, daddy has told me so much about you." Sarin said sweetly. Eric introduced Sarin to Bill and Alcide to which she shook their hands and smiled. Sarin pushed her hair away from her eyes for a moment and Sookie saw the blue-crescent moon tattoo on Sarin's forehead. Sookie immediately knew where she had seen or heard of this. Remember Sookie was an advent reader. She had read Marion Zimmer Bradley "The Mists of Avalon" so she knew all about the tattoo. "You are an Avalon priestess?" Sookie asked. Sarin smiled "Yes, I am also considered a Valhalla priestess as well just like my mother." Sookie felt like her head was spinning a book she read and enjoyed was not entirely fiction. Sookie gasped "Oh my god." "Don't worry Mama will explain everything to you" Sarin said.

"Nyla wants you to be taught by the best. And the best is my Aud and my Sarin." Eric said putting his arm around Sarin to squeeze her. "Let's go into the back of the house and join everybody. Alcide you are more than welcomed to have some Swedish food. Believe me it is very good despite what my vamp children say what it smells like." Eric said. Alcide chuckled taking Sookie's hand to follow Eric and Sarin into the back. Bill and Eric were chatting away about vampire politics. Sookie could hear Sarin say to her father and the King "Oh I'm staying out of this conversation. Kris this is right up your alley." "What?" Kris said. "Daddy and the King are talking vampire politics." Sarin said giggling. Bill said "I wasn't expecting to see you Kris until the Summit in Philadelphia" Bill continued "Sookie, Kris is a Civil Rights attorney mostly dealing with vampire and sup rights. It was because of him Pennsylvania didn't have the large scale Hep-V scare like we did here in Louisiana."

"How did you do that Kris?"Sookie said. "I went to the King of Pennsylvania and he was able to find another one of the scientists who developed the synthetic blood formula. To which I, Mama, Adrian my twin brother, and Sarin donated our blood for them to replicate. Of course the fairy essence in our blood could not be replicated but all the same they synthesized it and bottled the blood to be distributed to our State's vampire population." Kris explained. "I was able to convince the law makers in Harrisburg to boycott any sales of Tru Blood in the entire State due to the Hep-V outbreak." Kris continued.

Alcide asked "Why didn't other state and kingdoms ask to use your bottle blood?" "That's a good question. Honestly Alcide I don't know. I was able to convince the other Mid-Atlantic States to use our bottled blood. I did try to appeal to the highly vamp populated States in the South but they rejected it." Kris said honestly puzzled. "Maybe I can answer that. The late Governor didn't want to help the vampire population he wanted to get rid of all of us so when the Governor of Pennsylvania and Kris offered their solution Governor Burrell turned it down." Bill said and he looked over to Willa who just shook her head in disgust. "I forgot Willa I'm sorry we are speaking ill of your father." Bill said apologizing. "No your Majesty you are absolutely right my father was a good man at one time. I think him getting involved with that stupid bitch Sarah was his down fall." Willa said. "Anyway that is the past and I have a wonderful family now with a great support system. I am the happiest I have ever been truthfully." Willa said with a big smile. Eric came over and kissed his child on her forehead gently at the same time rubbing her back.

Sookie walked even more into the kitchen/ living room area she looked over to see a beautiful woman with long curly strawberry blonde hair at the stove cooking. This woman was older she looked to be about thirty-five years-old but she did not have one wrinkle on her porcelain face. She wasn't a tall woman but she had a sexy curvy body with very large beautiful breasts. The older woman was wearing a white tank top with a pair of blue jeans. She was heavily tattooed but the skin art on her body was just breathtakingly beautiful. Eric took Sookie by the hand and walked over to the woman. "Sookie this is my wife Aud. Aud this Sookie Stackhouse Nyla's granddaughter." Eric said. The woman placed her hand out to shake "Hello dear call me Amelia. My gorgeous husband forgets I have to be called Amelia." the woman laughed. Eric scoffed "I didn't forget I refuse to call you that you are my Aud not Amelia I could care less about exposure." Amelia just shook her like "Why does that not surprise me."

"Exposure?" Sookie asked. "Yes my dear I am a guide fairy and what my husband seems to not realize is that his Aud died almost thousand years ago so for me to go around calling myself Aud Bjur Nordholm my work as a guide for supes would be exposed which would put a target on my back. Mostly the name change was because they didn't want Eric to know I was alive." Amelia said. "But you used Eric's last name?" Sookie asked. "Yes I did that was because at the time vampires were not out of the coffin yet. I could get away with it. Most of my charges lived in northern states so the chance of me and Eric running into each other was slim to none. Also the Vampire kingdoms I was involved with didn't tell my secret that was part of the vow they had to make to retain my services." Amelia explained.

Eric scoffed again "Fucking Vivian for putting that spell on you and the kids." "Shhhh…Eric please. Sookie maybe you and I could go somewhere to speak in private because this conversation seemed to be ticking my hubby off" Amelia said. Eric said maybe a little irritated "You two can talk in my home office babe." "That sounds really good sweetie" Amelia agreed kissing Eric trying to sooth him. Amelia gently took Sookie by the hand and led her to Eric's office at the same time saying "Anyone that is hungry go ahead and get a plate. Eat." Amelia looked at Pam, Willa, and Tara saying to them "No more bitching about the smell you three." To which Amelia giggled and the three vampires did as well. "Still smells like rotten fish Mama." Tara exclaimed sarcastically laughing. Amelia looked at Tara and jokingly said "Keep it up you I'll zap your butt." Tara laugh so hard she snorted a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia and Sookie walked into Eric's office shutting the door. There were two guest chairs in front of a large dark wooden desk the ladies sat in the guest chairs. Amelia turned her chair to look at Sookie "I am not sitting behind the desk I hate that. That is Eric's thing not mine" Amelia said chuckling. Sookie looked at Amelia and saw her forehead tattoo as well. "I see you noticed this" Amelia said pointing to the crescent moon on her forehead. "Yes ma'am I have read The Mists of Avalon I know what the mark means." Sookie said respectfully. "Call me Amelia, Sookie. Yes I am your teacher but I am more importantly your guide. Your grandfather wants you to have a guide again since you lost your fairy godmother. Of course, we all know who to blame that on." Amelia said laughing shaking her in disbelief. "How is it you can be around vampires don't they go crazy when they smell you?" Sookie asked. "Well Sookie I'm not like most fairies. When I was a small child my mother did a ritual to me. So I would grow like a normal human child but also that my fairy scent was blocked to all supernatural creatures." Amelia explained. "My family is one of the most powerful Fae families along with your family. We possess immense power that we know how to wield and use it to guide others of our kind along with many others." Amelia stated.

"Why does Nyla want me to be guided and taught by you?" Sookie asked. "You grandfather has many enemies and he has much love for you and your brother. However, Jason your brother does not possess the light which you do. This makes you a target." Amelia explained. "I can teach how to do all sorts of things to protect yourself." Amelia said. "Can you tell me a little of your history I am very curious?" Sookie asked. "Sure what do you want to know?" Amelia asked. "Everything" Sookie said with some embarrassment. "Ok" Amelia said.

"I was born in present day Stockholm, Sweden. My father was a Viking chieftain and my mother was a Goddess." Amelia laughed. "A Goddess really?" Sookie exclaimed in disbelief. "Yes she became the Norse Goddess of Spring." Amelia said. "Ēostre" Sookie said. "Yes my dear you have heard of her?" Amelia asked. "I read a lot most of my education has come from books." Sookie stated. "Most of the Avalon priestess were always full fairies exception being myself and my cousin Morgan le Fay we were half-lings you know half human half fairy" Amelia continued "Our last test to become a Priestess is to raise the mists around Avalon. For that power the priestess has to make a sacrifice. Our sacrifice was a quarter of our humanity. I spent many years trying to figure out what part of my humanity I sacrificed. I now know." Amelia said grimly. "What?" Sookie said wanting Amelia to continue.

"As humans you get to live a life cycle where eventually you will die. Now some people believe that it is a curse but it isn't my dear Sookie it is a gift." Amelia said. "Amelia you have to explain this better to me I don't understand." Sookie said. "Rest. Sookie your soul gets to rest and be re-born. Mine does not I am truly immortal. I cannot be killed by iron or lemon like a fairy. You stab or shoot me I heal instantly. A vampire cannot drain me and believe me they have tried. All they succeed in doing was getting themselves punch drunk on the blood." Amelia said. "But you died having a baby didn't you?" Sookie asked forgetting that Amelia isn't a vampire.

"No Sookie I was given a sleeping death potion" Amelia said. "Kinda like Sleeping Beauty." Sookie said. "Yes, sorta of. More like Snow White and the poison apple." Amelia corrected her. "Oh someone gave you a poisoned apple?" Sookie asked knowing that it sounded ridiculous. Amelia laughed "No when I went into labor with Sarin I was given water with the potion in it and also all the bed linens were washed in the potion as well as my bed clothes. My water broke and I had to change out of the wet clothes and bed linens." Amelia explained. "Who would do that?" Sookie asked. "My grandmother Vivian the Lady of the Lake in Avalon. She hated the Vikings and she hated that she lost my mother to a Viking and then she lost me to one." Amelia said with sorrow and regret in her voice. "That's awful" Sookie exclaimed. "Tell me about it. The midwife I used when I gave birth to the boys mysteriously died and we found another one to midwife my pregnancy with Sarin. Unfortunately, for Eric and I the woman was not only a fairy assassin but a fanatical follower of my grandmothers. Little did the stupid woman know after she did Vivian's bidding that my grandmother would kill her." Amelia stated.

"She killed the midwife." Sookie said in shock. "And Vivian sent Eric after the midwife but the woman was already dead. Eric attacked the woman's village looking for her. That is how he was mortally wounded." Amelia said. "Then Godric found him and turned him" Sookie said trying to complete the story. "Yes and no" Amelia said with some hesitation. "What? Tell me everything please, Amelia?" Sookie begged. "My grandmother actually sent Godric after Eric. Knowing Eric would be mortally wounded she wanted to condemn him for not protecting me. Even though, she was the one who plotted this whole thing." Amelia said. "I met Godric I was there when he took his own life. I can't see him doing this." Sookie with sadness. "Sookie dear he was a very vicious vampire in our time. With no conscience or soul. Vivian was his guide for many years before she became high priestess in Avalon. She made him into a killing machine." Amelia explained.

Some tears came rolling down Sookie's face. "Oh dear I never blamed him for any of this. About four years before he met the sun he somehow tracked me down in Minnesota and apologized to me. That was an interesting night to say the least." Amelia said rolling her eyes. "Why?" Sookie said starting to chuckle. "Oh my goodness Pamela was living with us at the time. We were trying like hell to hide her ass because Godric could sense her there." Amelia said laughing putting her head in her hands. "Pam lived with you?" Sookie asked. "Yes until Eric opened the bar here then he summoned her to Louisiana." Amelia said. "She never told Eric that you were alive?" Sookie asked with some disgust. "Pamela couldn't my mother bewitched her so she could never utter my name or the children's names. My grandmother had already had a spell like that in place. Anyway but about 3 years ago my mother broke the spell. I never was able to call Pamela and tell that it was broken." Amelia explained.

"Ok that's another question your grandmother Vivian was killed by one of your great-aunts I thought you said you are immortal?" Sookie asked. "I and Morgan are because we sacrificed a quarter of our humanity. My grandmother and my aunt Morgause were full Fae…Sookie they could be killed by an iron sword." Amelia explained. "So I guess the potion worked on the baby first?" Sookie asked trying to get back to the original story. "Yes I delivered her and she wasn't breathing, crying, and I couldn't hear her heart beat I put Sarin's chest up to my ear. I heard nothing. However, Sarin wasn't blue or gray in color she was pink very lively looking. I remember that now back when this happened I just started screaming." Amelia said. "Oh my god what happened then?" Sookie asked. "I was screaming and cursing at the midwife. I actually knocked the bitch out with a zap. She had bolted the doors and I could hear Eric trying to break down the door which he did. I think he grabbed that axe right there and did it." Amelia said pointing to a big Viking axe that was mounted on the wall above Eric's desk.

"The last thing I remember is Eric busting in the door" Amelia said. "Oh my god..I feel like a broken record saying that. How long were you and Eric married?" Sookie asked. "Seven years. You know he was King of the Viking in Sweden right?" Amelia said. "Really? I never knew that." Sookie said very surprised. "So you were Queen?" She asked. "Yes I was. I was betrothed to Eric when I was six years-old. My mother magically marked me with his families crest and name on my lower back." Amelia said and turned pulling up her tank top to show Sookie her tattoo. "That looks painful Amelia" Sookie said. Amelia's eyes widened and she said "Oh yes it was. The ink used has Eric's blood mixed into it." "Eww..Blood really?" Sookie exclaimed. Amelia laughed "Yep, that's what we did it back then sweetheart." "So you have known Eric all your life?" Sookie asked. "I was a year-old when Eric was born. My father Kjell was Eric's father best friend. The day Queen Sonje gave birth to him. She summoned my father and me to meet him. Of course, I don't remember any of this but my parents and Eric's parents use to tell the story to the two of us." Amelia said some of her Swedish accent started to show which made Sookie just fall in love with Amelia.

Sookie could tell Amelia was a good woman and she loved Eric with all her heart. Sookie reached over and grabbed Amelia's hands to hold them. "From what I understand or what I've been told. I sat in Queen Sonje bed with her as she held Eric actually the Queen placed him in my little lap and she held his head up for support. Supposedly, I said something on the line of what a beautiful baby girl." Amelia laughed. Sookie laughed then too. "And the Queen kept saying no Aud the baby is a little boy and I said something like he is too pretty to be a boy." Amelia said with very strong Swedish accent.

Both women giggled like teenagers then they heard a light knock at the door and Eric walked in. Both women looked at him and started to laugh very hard. "Aud are telling her how you thought I was girl and not boy?" Eric said in a mocking anger sort of way he was just teasing. Sookie giggled and said "Yes Eric you are too pretty to be a boy." Amelia laughed even harder. "Well you both know I am not a girl." Eric said in like a sing-song way. "Yes dear we do..Sookie did Eric's manhood hurt you? You know the first time with him?" Amelia asked. Normally Sookie would never talk about such things with a stranger but she felt comfortable with Amelia and they both had something in common Eric. "Ahhh..a little bit I was ready but it was a shock you know." Sookie said blushing a bit "What about you Amelia?' Sookie asked. "Oh it hurt like hell. I was a virgin so of course it really hurt. I was so scared I'll tell you that lovely story some other time my dear. At least by the time he got to you Mr. Northman learned some foreplay." Amelia said. Both women cracked up again. Eric looked back and forth at the two women saying "I'm standing right here you know and you're talking about me." Both women looked at him and busted out laughing again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Åh min stora pojke. " Amelia exclaimed and Eric actually blushed which surprised the hell out of Sookie. "Vampires can blush?" Sookie said. "Yeah if they are well fed they can." Amelia said. Sookie said in a devious sexy tone "What did you say to him? Please teach me how to speak y'alls language? I have always thought it sounded so sexy." Sookie asked. Amelia whispered a in purring tone "I just said Oh my big boy." She said smiling a naughty smile at Eric "Now you want to learn Swedish..What the hell?" Eric exclaimed. "Ohh you want to find out all the dirty things Eric said to you in bed don't you Sookie?" Amelia asked in a playful tone. "Hell yes I do!" Sookie exclaimed. "Mmmm..let me think of a few phrases that I am almost certain Mr. Northman yelled out during sex." Amelia said in a devilish way. "Oh I'm going back out here now..I so wish I didn't come in here to check on you two." Eric said and walked backwards out the office door keeping his eye on both the women in his office. Both women started laughing again. "Ohh I just thought of one. Tell me if this sounds familiar..ok..Jag älskar din trånga fitta?" Amelia asked. "Holy shit yes. What does that mean?" Sookie exclaimed. "You really want to know?" Amelia asked. "Yes Amelia!" Sookie said with excitement. "I love your tight pussy." Amelia said in a low whispering voice. "Oh my god..He didn't!" Sookie roared with laughter. A voice came from the closed door and it was a familiar voice "Whatever she said I said is bullshit Sookie!" Eric called from the other room.

The ladies could hear everybody out in living room laughing and teasing Eric. Even Bill was joking around with Eric. Sookie opened the door and said to Eric "Well I found out what the word fitta is in your language." Sookie said to Eric. She could see Sarin, Kris , and Pam start to laugh. "Ewww daddy that is nasty taking about Sookie's fitta!" Sarin said to her father. "I can't believe I just heard that…eww!" Sarin said with a creepy shiver. "What? It was a compliment!" Eric said trying to defend himself. "Sookie did he walk around your house naked?" Amelia asked. Sookie turned and looked at Amelia with 'no way' look "Oh my god no. He does that?" she asked. In unison everybody related to the vampire said a resounding "Yes" at the same time. "Well ha, ha everybody." Eric said sarcastically.

Amelia and Sookie walked out of the office they're private talk was over for now. "Sookie are you hungry dear?" Amelia asked walking towards the kitchen. Sookie looked at her beau Alcide sitting at the dining room table with an empty plate that literally looked like he licked it clean. Alcide grumbled and laughed "It's smells awful but it tastes amazing!" Sookie sighed and said "Ok what the hell I'll try it." "Babe Alcide is fan of Viking food now." Eric said laughing a bit. Amelia looked at Sookie saying "Well there is something else I can teach you dear." Both ladies laughed. "Amelia what do you do for a living?" Sookie asked. "I'm a professor and head of the History Department at the University of Pennsylvania." Amelia said cheerfully. "Oh…I thought you were staying here in Louisiana to teach me?" Sookie asked confused. Amelia grabbed a plate and started to dish out some food for Sookie "I am taking some time off right now to train you." Amelia said.

"Amelia sorry for all the questions but you said the tattoo on your back was a magically drawn one with the last name of the family you were betrothed to…Right?" Sookie asked. "Yes dear" Amelia said wanting Sookie to continue. "You were given to Eric but his last name is Northman your mark says Nordholm?" Sookie asked. "Well Nordholm is Eric's true surname the name Northman is actually an old slang term the English called the Vikings…So of course either great minds think alike or we are just typical Swedes both Eric and I chose Northman as our last name I guess to honor our heritage." Amelia answered laughing and handing Sookie a plate of food. Amelia quickly made a plate up for herself and both women walked over to the dining room table.

Kris, Sarin, Tara, and Willa retreated to the living room probably to play "Call Duty". Amelia went to grab a chair to pull it out so she could sit down upon it. Just as Amelia went to sit she was grabbed gently around her waist and drawn down to Eric's lap. "Well I guess I'm sitting here then." Amelia said joyfully startled. Amelia began eating and Eric was kissing her shoulder making little growling noises. Sookie was watching the couple with a whimsical look. "Something wrong sweetie?" Alcide asked. Sookie whispered back to Alcide "He is so different this is the Eric I did fall in love with Alcide….I knew that the man who was in living in my house was the real Eric." Alcide winced a bit. "Oh sweetie that is the past..I love you and always will." Sookie said trying to diffuse the situation. "Sookie you need to tell me what your work schedule is so we can work out your training. I will come over the days you work at the bar at night." Amelia said. "That would be great we'd have all day to spend together especially since Alcide will be at work and Eric will be well you know." Sookie said. Amelia just nodded in agreement. "We will do your training at your house." Amelia stated. "Even better" Sookie said with a big smile. "We start on Monday. I work the night shift at the bar." Sookie continued. "Great Monday we'll start." Amelia said.

"Sarin is going back to school and Kris is going back to Philly tomorrow. So Monday will be great." Amelia continued. Amazingly Sookie ate every bit of food on her plate and loved it. Alcide chuckled saying "Told ya." "We'll make one of the training days a fun one I can show you how to make Swedish food and maybe throw some language lessons in if you would like that?" Amelia asked her eyes shining with happiness. Sookie just simply said "Yes most definitely." Everybody spent the rest of the night chatting and laughing about 2 AM the limo took Sookie and her party back home to Bon Temp. Pam, Tara, and Willa went home as well stopping back Fangtasia to see how the night went there. Sarin and Kris went to bed they both needed to get up early the next morning to leave to their respective travels. "All alone what will we do?" Eric asked in a sly sexy way as he wrapped his arms around Amelia. "Mmmmm. What do you have in mind Mr. Northman?" Amelia asked in a low sexy voice. The couple kissed slow and passionately.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric and Amelia kissed staggering towards the couch in the living room. Amelia gently pushed Eric onto the couch. "Mmmm.. What are you going to do to me ?" Eric snarled in a sexy voice. Amelia looked down at her sexy vampire man and licked her lips. Eric literally ripped off his T-shirt then Amelia straddled him. Eric started to pant with lust saying dirty things like "Do what you want to me…You are a sex goddess." Amelia giggled by the compliments she loved how much she could turn Eric on. Amelia ran her hands down Eric's chest stopping around his gorgeous belly at the same time her lips were all over his neck and mouth. Eric fangs were complete extended. Amelia gently ran her tongue across them Eric moaned then he threw his head back and tilted his pelvis up to grin his manhood up against Amelia. "Oh baby you are so hard." Amelia said breathlessly.

Eric started to try pull of Amelia's shirt she help him get it off to which Eric then like a caveman ripped Amelia's bra right off exposing her huge tits. Amelia loved when Eric was overcome by lust however he kept up this bra ripping they were going to have a problem. Eric dipped his head down to one of Amelia's breasts and made a hungry noise then started to suck on the nipple. With both hands Eric cupped Amelia's breasts as he sucked. Amelia squeaked a noise of intense pleasure and her hands wandered down to the bulge in Eric's pants. She massaged it and Eric groaned. Amelia without thinking dropped immediately down to her knees and started to unzip Eric's jeans. "You're lucky I didn't bite your nipple off little miss." Eric said giggling. Amelia growled "I don't care it would have healed.. I want you in my mouth right now!" With that Amelia ripped Eric's jeans off leaving just his black boxer briefs on. Eric's penis was testing the elasticity of the boxer briefs. Amelia cupped the bulge in her hand and massaged it as she kissed where the head would be.

Eric just sat there with his mouth wide open saliva was dripping off his fangs. The time for teasing him was done. Amelia slid the boxer briefs off of Eric. His penis snapped up and smacked Eric's stomach. Amelia looked at Eric's massive manhood like a starving person would look at a steak. "Mmmmmm..I am going to break this fuckin cock." Amelia growled as she started lick the tip. "I am going to fuck you so hard you're going to be walking funny for days." Eric hissed at Amelia. Amelia looked at him and purred "Promise?"

Then she began to suck. Eric ran his fingers through Amelia's hair. Eric's grip in Amelia's hair tightened and he started to thrust his cock into Amelia's mouth. Amelia didn't mind she kept up though. Eric whimpered and groaned with pleasure throwing his head with each noise. Eric's penis was deep inside Amelia's mouth and her sucking was intense. Eric roared "Your mouth is so hot!" Amelia ran her hand up Eric chest then back down. Eric shivered with the action and he howled at Amelia "Look at me with my cock in your mouth!" So Amelia did she could see Eric was literally drooling as he watched his manhood penetrate his fairy goddess's eager mouth. Amelia pulled her mouth away Eric made a choking noise and tried to pull her back. Amelia stood up and slid her jeans and panties off.

Then Amelia straddled Eric's lap again and mounted his rock hard manhood. The couple kissed very passionately maybe a little sloppy but who cares. Amelia started to move her hips in a pleasurable motion Eric grabbed onto them with both hands directing them where to go. Amelia quickened her pace and Eric didn't stop her or he didn't want to stop her. Amelia knew how to get not only herself off but Eric as well. Amelia knew Eric loved it when she took charge in the bedroom. Amelia was fucking Eric cock hard and fast just as she could feel her orgasm coming up to the surface. Amelia leaned her head in and bit with all her might Eric's neck. Eric screamed with pain and delight as Amelia sucked on the wound. That was enough for Amelia she squirted hot liquid all down the shaft of Eric's cock and bellowed with fiery lust. Then Eric with all his strength braced Amelia's hips so she couldn't move them anymore and he began to thrust his penis deep inside her.

Eric wrapped his strong arms around Amelia holding onto her ample ass just thrusting her like a wild man. "Come on baby cum for Mama." Amelia started to chant to Eric. Eric squeaked and the look on his face was a mixture of intense pleasure and pain. Eric was going to blow his top and it was going to a big one. Eric dug his fingers into Amelia's rear end then a low guttural noise came from Eric's throat and he moaned "AAAUUUDDD! I love you so much!" Hot juices exploded inside Amelia and Eric shook violently from the hard release. It still amazes Amelia every time when this happens Eric is technically dead but when he orgasms the liquid is hot and slippery like a human man's seed. Amelia collapsed onto Eric kissing him softly. "I love you too Eric and I always have." Amelia said and she meant every word of it.

Then Amelia came to her senses and said "Oh shit hopefully the kids didn't hear us?" Eric just laughed. Amelia sat in her Viking's lap both still as naked as the day they were born cuddling with one another. The kids didn't hear their parents making love that night in the living room which was a blessing. Eric kissed Amelia's cheek and stroked her hair asking "So what did you think about Sookie?" "She is sweet but you are right she is a little uptight….And.." Amelia said. "And what baby?" Eric said teasing. "She is not in love with that werewolf. She is still in love with the King and she has many regrets about you my dear." Amelia said. "Wow you got that from her mind?" Eric asked. "Yes" Amelia answered. "Regrets about me?" Eric asked. "Yes she feels that she never gave you an adequate shot that she dismissed everything that you two experienced as not being a real…that wasn't with the real you." Amelia said explaining.

"I know to her I was different when I lost my memory I was vulnerable and scared. I guess she assumed that man wasn't the real me." Eric said. "But it is..I know that. You can be a sneaky sarcastic bastard but I always saw that as a front the sweet vulnerable man is who you are." Amelia said. "That makes me sound weak Aud?" Eric said. "No it doesn't that's what made an amazing King and warrior Eric. And personally I always found the sneaky sarcastic bastard part of your personality endearing to me and quite hilarious actually." Amelia said with a chuckle.

"I thought she understood me like you did. Sookie always stood her ground with me never showing any fear just like you. I thought she would love to be mine." Eric said. "That was another thing I read from her that she could see a lot of herself in me but she also could see that I love you… all of you even the bad stuff I just accept it." Amelia said. "Sookie was raised in a different culture and time Eric she will always to try to humanize you and even the King." Amelia continued. "Christ I've been a vampire longer than I was human." Eric said. "She doesn't realize or know that human Eric isn't that different from vampire Eric. Men feared you when you were human they still do and you can do so much more damage now. Sookie doesn't know you Eric like I do." Amelia said. Eric cupped Amelia's face and kissed her slowly "No she never did or ever will. Why? Because you and I are were always meant to be. You have always loved me for me and I always have loved you for you. Yes I loved Sookie but she never occupied that part of my heart where you, Aud resided." Eric said. "Pam told me she never really liked Sookie because she thought you were trying to replace me with her." Amelia said. "Maybe I was …it didn't work though the closer I got to Sookie the more I wished she was you." Eric said and Amelia could hear it that he was being completely honest. Amelia caressed Eric's cheek then kissed him slow and softly.


	6. Chapter 6

On Monday morning Sookie Stackhouse rose out of bed about 5:30 AM her beau Alcide Herveaux was leaving for work. "Alcide why didn't you wake me earlier I could have cooked you breakfast babe." Sookie exclaimed. "Don't worry about me sweetie. I have a breakfast meeting today with some of the pack members." Alcide said bending over to kiss Sookie. "Ok" Sookie said. "Have a good day babe." She continued. "You too sweetheart. I hope you have fun with Miss Amelia today." Alcide said with a big smile. "I'm really nervous about it babe." Sookie said tension in her voice. "Don't be sweetie. Amelia just wants to help you. She seems like a very nice person despite the fact she was married to Eric." Alcide said with a chuckle. Sookie laughed and Alcide kissed her again then left. "Oh the hell with this" Sookie said a rolled back over to and fell asleep.

Two hours later Sookie woke up she got in the shower and decided to start cooking breakfast for her and Amelia. Amelia was due to be over by 9:00 AM. At exactly 9 AM a black BMW came driving down Sookie's gravel driveway. Sookie came out to stand on the front porch as she watched the car pulled into the parking area that was in the front of the house. Dr. Amelia Northman emerged from the driver's side wearing a baby blue sundress, white strappy sandal wedges and white spring sweater. It was early May but there was still a slight chill in the air in the mornings right now so the sweater was strictly for warmth. Amelia had her strawberry-blonde swept back from her face with a braided half bun as the rest of her hair lay with thick tumbling curls over her shoulders.

Amelia was absolutely lovely she was lightly made up and fresh faced. "God Morgon." Amelia said as she stepped out of the car. Sookie was confused by the phrase. Amelia walked up onto the porch saying with a giggle "Lesson 1- god morgon is Swedish for Good Morning." Sookie laughed. Amelia did have a very beautiful sweet Swedish accent when she spoke. Sookie found Amelia's accent endearing and charming. "Ok you will have to repeat that so I can understand it." Sookie said giggling. Amelia looked at Sookie and encouraged her to repeat the phrase step by step "Gooo-d More-gone" both women said. "Now try to say it with a little more speed." Amelia said. "God Morgon." Sookie said it perfectly. "Mycket bra!" Amelia exclaimed. Sookie laughed she understood that phrase. The ladies walked into the house. "I cooked breakfast if you would like to eat." Sookie said. "Wonderful..I am starving." Amelia said. "I hope you like pancakes?' Sookie asked. "Yes I love pancakes..Thank you dear or should I say Tack så mycket" Amelia said. The two women sat down to eat. "Amelia you don't mind if I ask some more questions do you?" Sookie asked with some reservation. Amelia waved her hand and said "Shoot."

Of course Amelia knew what Sookie was going ask her she read it right out of Sookie head. "You and Eric are from the same country and culture..Why do you still have the accent and he does not?" Sookie asked with curiosity. "Well I was in Valhalla for most the time so of course I spoke my native language. Eric was here on this plain the Earthly plain he had to learn several different languages. So of course when he speaks English it's more of the Southeastern United States dialect mine is of a Swede that knows English." Amelia said laughing. "I have never heard a Swedish accent quite like yours it's not what I am use to hearing here in America." Sookie said with some embarrassment. Amelia howled a laugh "No I don't sound like the Swedish Chef from the Muppet Show." "Oh my goodness you know that Amelia?" Sookie said with surprise. "Sookie, I have kids they watched old re-runs of that show. The boys can do a perfect impression of that Muppet." Amelia laughing. "Also you have a doctorate degree in Viking Lore and Norse Mythology?" Sookie asked. "Sookie everything I have I earned. When they sent me to Minnesota in 1997 and yes it was strange to have a professor teaching me about my own people and culture but I earned my degree. No fairy magic there." Amelia explained.

Sookie sat back in amazement just uttering "Wow." "I have to fit in the human World so I do my job for the sups." Amelia said. "Amelia you are so amazing I feel like I've known you all my life." Sookie said admitting her feelings. "We are not that different Sookie believe it or not. That is probably why my Eric fell in love with you." Amelia said. "You're not angry about that are you?" Sookie asked with some fear. "No absolutely not. Eric thought I was dead and Pamela wasn't able to speak of me. I am happy that he found someone like you to love." Amelia said with such tenderness. "God, Pam hates my guts. At least I know why now." Sookie said.

"Nah..she doesn't hate you. What you have seen of Pamela isn't really her Sookie. She lived with me and the kids for almost ten-years I trust her so much. I loved having Pamela around she was a great help to me. She loved her brothers and sister." Amelia said with a proud smile. "I can't see Pam even liking kids." Sookie said. Amelia laughed "She doesn't like children but these children were of her blood so to speak. Kris, Adrian, and Sarin are the only children that Pamela has ever loved." Amelia said with a smirk on her face. "She use to flip her fangs out to Sarin just to make her belly laugh because Pam loved Sarin's little laugh." Amelia remembered fondly. "That made Sarin laugh it didn't scare her?" Sookie asked giggling with some surprise. "No apparently not. I actually asked Pamela if I should be worried about that." Amelia chuckling. Sookie brought her hand to her mouth and laughed hard "Oh my goodness." She said. "Pam can still do it to Sarin and she laughs. This kinda surprised her father." Amelia said. Sookie laughed even hard that she snorted a bit.

Once she got control of herself Sookie asked "So what are we doing today?" "Well first I have to recharge your light Sookie." Amelia stated. "Ok" Sookie said shaking her head in agreement. "Let's finish breakfast first we can't do magic on an empty stomach and we really can't do it without some coffee too." Amelia said bring the coffee mug up to her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

After breakfast Amelia asked Sookie to come out into her backyard. Amelia had laid out a large blanket for the two sit. "What is this Amelia?" Sookie questioned. "I told you I need to recharge your light Sookie." Amelia explained. "Out here in the open?" Sookie asked. "Sookie your house is private and I need to be outside to do this. You know fairy one with nature kinda thing." Amelia said with a snort of laughter. "Ok" Sookie said reluctantly. Both women sat down Indian style on the blanket. Amelia extended her arms out to Sookie where she could hold her hands over Sookie's. Sookie saw this beautiful shiny silvery light emit from Amelia's hands. "Sookie manifest your light now?" Amelia asked. She did the light between each of the women's palms started to mix and form a sphere. Just then Amelia grabbed Sookie's hands pushing the spheres of light into Sookie's flesh. Sookie's whole body lit up and glowed to which a sigh almost an orgasmic sound radiated out of Sookie mouth. Sookie's closed her eyes and threw her head back almost like she was having amazing sex. Amelia pulled her hands away and Sookie came back to her senses.

"Are you ok my dear?" Amelia asked with some delight. "Oh my goodness what was that?" Sookie asked giggling with look on her face of true after glow. "I recharged your light my dear." Amelia explained. Amelia chuckled a bit while she assessed Sookie's demeanor. "I think I might have over charged you a bit." Amelia stated shaking her head with amusement. "Hopefully that's not a bad thing?" Sookie a little concerned. "No.. a fairy with too much light is not bad thing more light makes you more powerful." Amelia explained. "Great the voices are going to be worst now." Sookie said sarcastically. "Yes but you will have more control over them. You will be able to pin point certain thoughts and concentrate on them. Also, I have given you some of my own gift." Amelia said in a teasing manner. "What gift?" Sookie said with some fear. "This will be our secret. I am able to hear every humans thoughts just like you but I am able to hear all supernatural beings thoughts as well including vampires. And Sookie my dear now you do too." Amelia said with a smile. "Oh my god does Eric know this about you?" Sookie asked still quivering with fear. "Sookie yes he does along with the Queen of Minnesota and the King of Pennsylvania that was part of the reason they wanted me to be a guide for their local supes but it is a very guarded secret." Amelia explained.

"You just put a huge target on me Amelia why?" Sookie asked angrily. "No I didn't. I am the only who knows that about you and I'm not telling anybody. Sookie this is why Nyla wanted me to mentor you. My gift will protect you in the long run believe me..I would never do anything to hurt any of my charges it's not in my nature..ok?" Amelia said as she patted Sookie's hand trying to reassure her. Sookie looked deep into Amelia's eyes and saw her thoughts then she took a deep breath exhaling all her doubt. Sookie could see in Amelia's head now too and what she was..Amelia was just pure love. "You are so beautiful Amelia. I can see your soul and it is radiant and kind." Sookie said tears coming into her eyes. "Sookie true fairies are all about love not hate however, there are some who are disgusting killing machines. How they are that way and still considered part of the Fae. I have no idea. You can always trust me Sookie." Amelia said and she meant every word. "How does someone like you love Eric so much and accept him?" Sookie asked. "Wow that's a loaded question." Amelia said with a scoff. "You fell in love with him didn't you my dear?" Amelia asked raising her eye brows. Sookie sat for a moment and thought "Yes I guess I did love him" she responded.

"Eric is not cruel. He is very loving but intensely loyal and will protect what he believes is his… fiercely." Amelia explained. "Yes I do know that." Sookie said. Before Sookie could say another word Amelia said "Honestly, Sookie that is real turn on to me sorry if I'm getting to graphic but I love that about Eric. I would never change him in a million years." Amelia shrugged her shoulders after admitting her little secret.

"Don't sit there and act all innocent like you don't know what I'm talking about. Tell me.. You have had relationships with Bill the King and Alcide Pack Master. My Eric is the best sex you've ever had right?" Amelia asked giving Sookie a wide eyed flirty look. Sookie blushed and brought her hands to her face then squeaked out "Yes". "Thought so!" Amelia said with confidence. "This is the Yes or No portion of our conversation. My Eric is probably one of the best lovers you have ever had?" Amelia questioned. Sookie again red faced with embarrassment answered "Yes" meekly. Amelia heard Sookie mumble under her breath "With the biggest dick." "I heard you my dear." Amelia said teasing. "Yes my baby is quite endowed and its sheer beauty is a site to behold." Amelia finalized. Sookie threw all her rules out the door and said "Yeah a guy can always be hung like a horse if he doesn't know what the hell he is doing who cares how big he is." Amelia started to laugh hard "Yes but Eric knows what he is doing sweetheart." With that Amelia waggled her eye brows at Sookie who giggled like a school girl saying "Yes he does." "Sookie would you like to take a walk with me I want to show you something?" Amelia asked. Sookie not sure what Amelia plan was reluctantly said "Sure." The women started to walk towards the woods Amelia turned and said to Sookie "Dear do you know you have a portal in your woods?" "A portal? What the hell?" Sookie said with surprise.

"Yes a fairy portal." Amelia answered. "What the heck is a fairy portal?" Sookie asked. "We fairies use portal to travel from place to place or plain to plain. Most likely this portal leads you the land of the Fairies where Nyla resides." Amelia answered again. "Can I use it?" Sookie questioned. "Yes my dear. You just have to use your light to open it. However, I am going to take you through it to another place that only a very small amount of fairies can go to." Amelia said as they approached a small clearing in the woods. Sookie could see the air in the clearing was distorted. Amelia emitted her light through her hand then said "Öppna dörren till Valhalla."

Sookie could see shimmering silvery hole form and cold air with snow came out from the hole. "Come dear." Amelia said as she gently took Sookie by the hand. "It looks like it's going to be cold there?" Sookie asked fear was making her voice quiver. "Do not be afraid this is a beautiful place. You are wearing a watch right?" Amelia asked. "Yes Ma'am." Sookie said. "Because this place time stands still so we need to keep an eye on our watches you don't want to stay to long." Amelia said with a chuckle. Both women stepped into and the portal closed behind them. Sookie and Amelia walked out onto a bridge with a large castle attached to it. The air was warm and the sun was shining but it was snowing. "Sookie welcome to Valhalla" Amelia said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my goodness!" Sookie exclaimed. "We are really in Valhalla?" Sookie continued as she scanned around in total amazement. "It's beautiful right?" Amelia said. Sookie whispered "Yes." "Come dear." Amelia said taking Sookie's hand again. The women began to walk towards the castle. They came to two heavy wood doors with ornate carvings all over them. Amelia pushed open the doors softly. Sookie could hear voices echoing in the distance. Amelia took Sookie's hand again they began to walk towards the voices. When the voices got louder they were standing outside an open door that led to a sun room. In the sun room were two women and one man.

Sookie immediately recognized the man "Grandpa Nyla." She exclaimed running into his arms. "Sookie my beautiful granddaughter is Miss Amelia treating you good?" Nyla asked in a teasing way. "Yes grandpa she is wonderful." Sookie said. Just then Sookie took a good look at the two women standing in the sun room. Both ladies were no dressed in modern clothing and they both were wearing some sort of crowns on their heads. Sookie stood there bewildered for a moment. "Hello my name is Sookie Stackhouse." She said shaking both women's hands. Sookie noticed both women looked oddly familiar one was a tall red head who kinda resembled Amelia. The other woman was much more regal looking with ice-blonde hair, medium height and her eyes..Sookie couldn't stop looking at her eyes. Then Sookie realized who the woman was she whispered it almost sounded like a sigh "That's Eric's mother?" Nyla whispered sweetly back to Sookie "Yes this is Queen Sonje ..Sookie and yes she was and is Eric's mother." Nyla said.

"Åh herregud Aud." The Queen said as she rushed up to Amelia and embraced her. "Hej din majestät. Är du bra?" Amelia said while she hugged and kissed the Queen. Amelia's mother walked over to her. "Hello mother." Amelia said soberly. "My beautiful Aud ." Amelia's mother said while she stroked Amelia's cheek. "Ers Majestät detta är Sookie Stackhouse. Prins Nyla barnbarn." Amelia stated to the Queen. Queen Sonje came over and embraced Sookie saying "Trevligt att träffa dig min kära." "Ers Majestät Sookie förstår inte svenska." Amelia said. With an even thicker accent the Queen said sweetly "Oh I'm sorry dear I will try to speak English. Aud's mother the Goddess has taught me how to speak some." Then she kissed Sookie's cheek again.

"Sookie this is Queen Sonje she is Eric's mother and this is my mother Ēostre." Amelia said introducing everybody. Ēostre walked over to Sookie and shook her hand saying "Miss Stackhouse you may call me Eve." "Wow that is big of you mother." Amelia said a little dryly. "Amelia are you going to train my granddaughter like a priestess or not?" Nyla asked. "Sir that is up to Sookie. I don't want to do it if she is not willing she will be giving up some of her humanity as a sacrifice." Amelia answered. "Will I be like you Amelia?" Sookie asked. "Not exactly. You will die one day but it may be centuries later and all your loved one will be dead and gone way before you. No I am going to train all the way up to the final sacrifice then you will decide what you want to do..Ok Sookie." Amelia explained. "Ok I like that plan. Granddad Nyla if I don't want to do the final sacrifice you can't be angry with me because most likely I won't do it." Sookie stated. "Alright is this matter settled for the time being Prince Nyla?" Amelia asked. Nyla reluctantly sighed and said "Yes." Amelia heard Sookie gasped a bit in fear she was looking towards the doorway.

There was a very large man standing in the doorway. This man was a least seven feet tall with long wheat blonde hair and beard. He was built like a tree big and thick very scary. Amelia turned a squealed like a little girl "Pappa!" and she ran into the big man's arms. "Grandpa Nyla who is that?" Sookie asked. "Amelia's father Kjell." Nyla stated with a big smile. Amelia took her father by his hand walked into the sunroom "Sookie this my daddy Kjell." She gushed. Kjell bent a bit and hugged Sookie very gently "Nice to meet you darling." He said. Sookie could see in Kjell's eyes his deep love for his daughter and he just radiated this fatherly warmth. Amelia giggled saying "Yeah my daddy is a scary looking man but he is a big teddy bear Sookie when it comes to the ladies."

Queen Sonje then came over and laced her arms around Amelia holding her close. Sookie realized that Amelia loved her father but her mother Eve she had some serious hard feelings for her. However, Amelia looked at Eric's mother like the Queen was her mother. Sookie glanced down to her watch and gasped "Oh my god Amelia it's almost 11PM!" Amelia cursed in another language both women had to say they're good-byes rather fast. By the time they reached the portal and made it back to Bon Temp it was almost midnight. Amelia and Sookie walked out of the portal it was raining. "Shit we are going to be soaked by the time we get back to my house." Sookie said however she wasn't upset she positively gitty. "Why am I laughing like I'm drunk Amelia?" Sookie asked. "It's just part of the portal jumping affects. We better get back to your house our men will be worried dear." Amelia said giggling herself. The women started to walk back to Sookie's home.


	9. Chapter 9

When Sookie and Amelia got close to the house they could hear Alcide and Eric's brains buzzing with worry. Amelia looked at Sookie and thought "Don't say anything about the gift I gave you today, Sookie." Sookie heard Amelia's thought and she nodded with comprehension. "Aud where the hell are you….I hope you're ok baby." Eric was stewing in his head. Both men heard the ladies walking out of the woods. "Sookie is that you darlin'?" Alcide said loudly echoing. "Yeah baby it's me and Amelia." Sookie chirped back. "You ladies ok?" Alcide bellowed again. "Yeah Alcide we are fine soaked to the bone but fine." Sookie answered back. The ladies made it all the way to the front porch where Alcide was sitting in the swing and Eric was sitting on the banister.

Alcide laughed at the sight of the ladies they were soaked. Eric just snickered and shook his head. Amelia walked up the porch steps towards her vampire. Eric stood up from the bannister to give Amelia a kiss. Amelia smiled and leaned in to kiss her man. All the sudden she saw Eric's nostrils flare and the look on his face went from loving to uncontrollable anger. Eric fangs ran out and he pushed a great deal of air out of his nose…he was furious. Amelia still landed a kiss on Eric's lips but he did not kiss her back. Eric's lips and body were rigid. "Baby what's wrong?" Amelia asked very concerned unfortunately she knew why Eric was angry ….He smelled his mother on Amelia. Eric grabbed Amelia by the arm snorting "I have to get to the bar tonight let's go Aud!"

Sookie and Alcide were taken back by Eric's attitude. Sookie sent a mental message to Amelia "Are you going to be ok?" Amelia shook her head and said back to Sookie mentally "Dear don't worry about me I can deal with Eric especially when he is acting like an asshole." Sookie leaned to Amelia and kissed her cheek whispering "Ok if you need me call me please." "I will dear." Amelia whispered back and patted Sookie's hand sweetly. Eric got into the car driver's side and slammed the door. Amelia sighed with frustration "I guess he's driving ..GREAT!" Amelia got in the car she could hear Eric's grumbling thoughts. Eric got on the Interstate to go back to Shreveport he was totally silent except his thoughts were shouting at Amelia. Amelia put her hands over her ears like a child. Amelia started chanting trying to block out Eric's thoughts trying her damnest to turn off her ability. With some effort the mental wall went up and Amelia sighed with relief. Eric pulled up to the house and Amelia got out without a whimper he speeded away from her. Amelia yelled at the car speeding away "Fuck you! You are acting like a fucking baby! I may not be here when you get home!"

With that Amelia turned on her heels stomping into the house. Amelia jumped into the shower and got herself ready for bed she went to one of the guest bedrooms upstairs to sleep. Normally she actually sleeps in Eric's light tight room because the bed is huge in there. Tonight Amelia was so angry she decided to sleep in a regular room like a human being. Amelia snugged into the Queen-size bed murmuring "Fuck him. Treat me like a piece of shit on your shoes we'll see about that!" Amelia was so tired she fell fast asleep.

She woke the next morning about 9AM. Amelia checked the light tight room yep Eric was there. Amelia's cell phone rang about an hour later while she was sitting in the kitchen having some toast and coffee. She looked at her cell it was Sookie "Hello sweetie how are you?" Amelia asked cheerfully. "I'm great how about you?" Sookie asked. Amelia sighed "He is still pissed but that's his problem. What's up?" "Listen Alcide is going away on a business trip to Jackson and I was wondering if you would like to spend a couple days here with me in Bon Temp?" Sookie asked. Amelia jumped at the offer she knew she needed to give Eric and her a couple days away from each other. "I would be honored my dear" Amelia replied. "Great! Eric won't mind will he?" Sookie asked. "Sweetie I don't care if he does. I am mad at him and he is pissed at me." Amelia admitted. "Why? Is he so angry with you?" Sookie asked just then she realized why. "Oh Shit..He smelled his momma on you didn't he?" Sookie asked. "Yes" Amelia said short and sweet. "Damn" Sookie exclaimed. "I'll be there after noon time is that ok?" Amelia asked. "Yes I do have to work tonight but you are more than welcomed to come by the bar tonight to hang out." Sookie said.

"That sounds great sweetie around regular people it sounds like heaven." Amelia said with a giggle. Sookie laughed then said "Well my boss is a shape shifter but it he is a regular Joe most of the time." "Oh even better my dear regular people and other sups ones with a pulse. I'll be there." Amelia said laughing then she hung up. She ran down to the light tight room to gather some clothes together. Eric was dead for the day he didn't hear Amelia rummaging around in the room. Amelia stood at the foot of the King size bed and looked at her man. Eric was completely naked sleeping like a baby Amelia walked over and kissed his lips lightly stroking Eric's hair. She whispered "See you in a couple days baby. I hope you can get over being upset with me. I love you so much it hurts." Amelia quietly walked up the steps closing the light tight door gently.

Amelia arrived at Sookie's about 1PM the ladies chatted and gossiped for a couple hours and had an early supper. Amelia decided to drive Sookie to work in her BMW which Sookie was more than happy to have Amelia do for her. Amelia went back to the house for a while she was going to head back to the bar about 10PM to hang out. At 9PM exactly Amelia's cell rang it was Eric. She decided not to answer it and let it go to voicemail. After she saw that Eric left a message Amelia dialed her voice mail. The message Eric left was nasty to say the least he was still pissed "Aud where the fuck are you? Whatever! We need a couple days off from each other anyways! Maybe I'll find a hot fangbanger tonight! Don't bother calling me back I'm too fucking busy to talk to you!" Amelia pulled the phone away from her ears with a scoff "Asshole" she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

At 10PM Doctor Amelia Northman walked into Merlot's Bar to visit her friend and pupil Sookie Stackhouse. Amelia sat down at the bar she decided to dress a little down tonight to fit in with the locals. Amelia was wearing a nice pair of black jeans and purple lacey tank top with a cute pair of black wedges she threw a leather jacket on because it was a bit chilly outside. Amelia's strawberry blonde hair was loose with big curls in it that rolled down past her shoulder blades and she smoked up her eye make-up.

A medium sized man with almost the same color hair as Amelia was behind the bar. The bartender was an attractive man he spoke "What can I get you Ma'am?" he had a very cute Southern twang when he spoke Amelia could also tell this man was a shifter. "Hmm a whiskey sour please?" Amelia answered back. The bartender went about mixing Amelia's drink smiling a flirty smile. He brought the drink to Amelia "Here you go Ma'am. My name is Sam Merlot I am the owner." Sam stuck his hand out to shake Amelia's hand. Amelia shook saying "I'm Doctor Amelia Northman. Nice to meet you Sam" Sam looked at Amelia with a puzzling look then said "Northman?" Amelia took a sip of her drink shaking her head. "Any relation to Eric Northman the owner of Fangtasia?" Sam questioned. "Kinda.." Amelia said. Sam was confused he shook Amelia's hand he knew she wasn't a vampire because of her warmth and he could see that she was breathing. "Where are you from Amelia?' Sam asked in a flirty way. "I currently live in Pennsylvania. I am head of the History Department at Penn in Philadelphia." Amelia answered. "I just here visiting. I'm staying at Sookie's right now." She continued. "What do you teach at Penn, Amelia?" Sam asked. "Viking Lore and Norse Mythology." Amelia chirped back.

"I was born and raised in Stockholm, Sweden. I came to this country 16 years-ago." Amelia continued. Sam shook his head then said "Divorced?" Amelia just answered "Yes" she didn't want to get into a lengthy discuss on that. "I also have three grown children." Amelia said. "Grown children..You don't look any older than 35 girl..Damn." Sam said admiring Amelia. "Yeah I'm older than I look." Amelia said smiling back at the shifter. Just then Amelia moved her bangs away from her face revealing her forehead with the tattoo. Most sups have told her when they see it that the tattoo shimmers with light. Now this tattoo is a common one amongst Wiccans but a human being with the mark have had a tattoo artist draw it on them. Amelia's tattoo was drawn on her by magic so it occasionally shimmer or twinkles with a blue shiny light.

Sam stepped back with a look of total shock murmuring "They do exist?" "Excuse Me?" Amelia asked. "You're a guide fairy? I have never met one my parents told me all about them." Sam said shocked but happily shocked. "Yes I am." Amelia said. "Oh my god you must be very old? I'm sorry if that offended you Priestess." Sam said. "No I'm not offended." Amelia said brushing off any of Sam's doubts. "And you're staying with Sookie right now?" Sam asked. "Yes" Amelia said. "Oh wow that great for Sookie..Wow." Sam said with enthusiasm. "Where is Sookie, Sam?" Amelia asked. "Oh she is in my office doing some paper work for me. I hate doing paperwork she'll be out soon." Sam said just admiring Amelia. "Ok" Amelia said and she took another sip of her drink. "I'm sorry Amelia I have to know are you related to Eric?" Sam asked. "Eric was my husband when he was human and he is the father of my three children." Amelia said. "Wow fairies do live a long time." Sam said with amazement. Amelia chuckled. "How the hell did a fine woman like you end with that asshole?" Sam asked teasing.

"I take it you're not an Eric fan?" Amelia said laughing. That statement made Sam laugh a hearty laugh. Sam laughter roused Sookie from his office she came over to Amelia and gave her hug and kiss. "Hey Mama" Sookie said sweetly. This sentiment made Amelia smile Sookie calling her Mama warmed Amelia's heart. "How's everything going tonight?" Amelia asked. "Ahh it's kinda slow you know week night." Sookie said surveying the crowd. Sam went over to fill a couple pitchers of beer for Holly. "Did you hear from Eric?" Sookie asked. "Yes you should hear the voicemail he left me." Amelia said soberly.

Amelia took out her cell phone then she noticed that not only was the 9PM voicemail from Eric still on there but there were 5 more on there. Amelia grunted "Jesus Christ!" She typed in her password and gave the cell to Sookie to listen to the 9PM message. "What a fucking asshole." Sookie exclaimed. Sookie gave Amelia the cell back so she could listen to all the other messages. Message #2 came in at 10PM "Well I guess you're pissed at me, too oh well. Where ever you are you can stay there. I have three women who have just offered themselves to me. I am going to take them home tonight. I wonder if they would like the feel of our bed?" Message #3 that came in at 10:05PM Amelia heard another voice on the phone along with Eric's "What's your name beautiful?" Eric said then some high pitched bitch said "My name is Kelly and you can put your cock anywhere in me Master then drain me dry." Amelia cringed with distaste at that message. Message #4 came in at 10:10PM and you could hear was Eric moaning and sucking going on. Amelia just looked at the phone saying "Eww." Message #5 came in at 10:15PM "Fine Aud be this way! You better not have gone back to Philly!" Amelia just laughed.

"Doesn't bother you that it kinda sounded like some woman was blowing him?" Sookie asked. "Sookie there was no woman blowing him during the message. That was Ginger doing the sucking noises to piss me off." Amelia scoffing. "Another little gift of mine I can hear thoughts over the phone too and with the technology now a days I can hear it via voicemail. I don't understand how it works but it does." Amelia said snickering. Eric blew up Amelia's cell phone all night with voicemails and text messages so much so Amelia had to turn the damn thing off.

At 2AM Merlots closed Amelia drove Sookie home. Sookie placed Amelia in her old bedroom which Alcide just renovated. The guest bedroom now had a Queen Size bed in it and some very nice cherry wood furniture. Sookie had the Master Bedroom which she told Amelia use to be her grandmother's room. That was another newly renovated room as well sporting a King Size bed for her beau Alcide. Both ladies went to bed about 3AM. Just as Amelia was settling down there was a knock at the window.

Amelia rolled back the comforter sighing "Oh Fuck!" She and Eric were blood bonded so of course she knew it was him along with the fact Amelia felt his mental pull before he even knocked on the window. Amelia got up and opening the window said "What the hell do you want Eric?" Eric smugly said "Good you're not dead! Next time answer me when I call you." Amelia just sick and tired of his shit threw a low voltage light orb at him then said "Go home Eric. I'm too angry to talk to you!" Eric bared his fangs at Amelia who generated another light orb in her hand. Through his teeth Eric hissed "Fine then!" and up in the air he went.


	11. Chapter 11

On day two of Amelia's stay at Sookie's house her cell phone rang at 8AM which woke her up. In a very sleepy voice Amelia answered the phone "Hello, this better be good." She said into the cell phone. "Mama, what the hell is going on there with you and daddy?" said a young woman's voice Amelia realized it was her baby girl Sarin. "Good Morning to you to Sarin." Amelia said sarcastically. "Mama seriously! Daddy has been blowing up my cell phone for the last two days." Sarin said. "Yeah I blocked him on mine that is why." Amelia said. "Why did you block his number?" Sarin asked with some fear in her voice. "Baby girl, me and your daddy are fine. We had a bit of spat that's all and I blocked his number just for some peace. Don't worry ok." Amelia explained. "Don't worry?!" Sarin exclaimed angrily. "Sarin Eija Nordholm do not raise your voice at me!" Amelia said with authority. "I'm sorry Mama. I didn't mean to disrespect you it just I don't want anything to happen to you and daddy." Sarin said apologizing. "Ok sweetheart just worry about school and I'll take care of your daddy." Amelia said. "Ok Mama. I love you." Sarin said sweetly. "I love you to baby girl. Hej då älskling." Amelia said. "Hej då mamma." Sarin said and Amelia heard her make a kissing sound. Amelia hung up and just laid in the bed realizing today she would have to go back to Shreveport.

Besides Sookie's man Alcide was coming home to Bon Temp tonight and they would need to be alone. Amelia sighed with the notation of dealing with Eric. Sookie and Alcide actually asked Amelia to stay the rest of the week but she insisted on getting back to her pain in the ass vampire and she didn't want to intrude on their alone time. Amelia left Sookie's about 5PM she went and had some dinner at Merlot's then went to the Mall did some light shopping hoping to get back to Shreveport maybe after Eric left for Fangtasia.

Amelia pulled up to the house about 10PM she didn't see Eric's corvette in the driveway or garage. "Good he's not home." Amelia sighed to herself. An luckily for Amelia he wasn't home she just didn't want to put up the Eric's drama tonight. Amelia entered the house and put her shopping bags in the upstairs guest room she wasn't going to sleep in the light tight room tonight. She went took a shower and plugged her cell phone into the charge then fell asleep.

At 2:30AM Amelia woke she thought she heard something. Amelia walked out of the bedroom when she came to the top of the stairs she heard a woman's voice. This sound made Amelia move quickly but quietly down the steps. When she peered into the living room Amelia saw not just one woman but two women they were having oral sex with each other while Eric sat on one of the arm chairs he was masturbating. It was dark in the hallway but Amelia knew Eric could see her hell he could smell and hear her too vampire senses are very sharp. Amelia just shook her head in disgust and turned around going back upstairs to bed. Eric didn't have sex with the two human women. He brought them home because Eric knew Amelia was coming home that night and he just wanted get a rise out of her. However, Amelia was totally aware of this so she just did the opposite of what he wanted her to do. She climbed back into bed and fell asleep.

About 4AM Amelia woke again she could feel Eric standing in the bedroom doorway just watching her sleep. So Amelia just pretended to still be asleep. Eric stood there and watched her for over an hour until he had to go to ground. The whole time he didn't try to wake Amelia or crawl into bed with her. Eric just watched her. What Amelia could get from his thoughts was regret, anger, and unconditional love for Amelia. The angry feelings weren't towards Amelia just the whole situation and how he acted. Amelia sighed when she felt Eric finally leave the doorway she knew they had some major talking to do tonight when he rose.

Amelia had the next couple days free from mentoring Sookie being she just spent almost three days with her and they did do a lot of training. Sookie was a pretty fast learner and she was excelling with all the new magical powers. So Amelia had all day to herself. She had some grocery shopping to do. Sarin was coming up this weekend from school to visit so of course Amelia wanted to cook for her. At 8:30PM Eric rose for the night. He walked up the stairs to the dining room which lies between the kitchen and living room. The only thing Eric was wearing was a pair of silky boxers. The house was dimly lit and Eric got a little bit angry because he thought Amelia wasn't there….but she was.

Amelia was sitting on the love seat which was catty-corner to the dining room. Eric walked over to the fridge and got a bottle of blood out then popped into the microwave. Then he took a big swig of the blood not even turning around said "It's nice to see you finally came home, Aud." Amelia said dryly "Eric is not my home this is your home. I don't belong here I need to go back to my life in Pennsylvania." Eric turned and spat back "Like hell I'm going to let you leave me again, Aud!" "Eric for christ sake we still haven't learned anything about how we should treat one another. We keep doing the same shit over and over again to each other..I'm tired of it baby." Amelia said with exhaustion in her voice. "I do something that pisses you off we say horrible things to each other then you always go and get some fucking whore to piss me off then." Amelia exclaimed.

Eric just stood in total silence because he couldn't deny everything… Amelia was right. "Would you want some man to treat our daughter like that?" Amelia asked pleading with him. Eric said so softly "No." "You'd think after all this time we would know how to talk to each other granted we have been a part for a long time but goddamn it Eric." Amelia said with a bit of sob. "I love you Aud more than my own life. We need to figure this out." Eric said softly. "Figure what out? Damn it I know why you got angry with me I just wish you would tell me instead of shutting down and acting like a complete ass. I think I deserve that little bit of respect." Amelia said the tears started fall from this point.

Eric switched on the lights then walked over to Amelia squatted down placing his head into her lap. Amelia gently stroked his hair "Baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to be an ass." Eric said with some pain in his voice. "This problem can't be solved by sex Eric talk to me!" Amelia said as she lifted Eric face to look at her. "I wasn't angry at you, Aud I was angry that you and Sookie can go there and see my mother..I can't because of what I am." Eric said and bloody tears welled up in his eyes. "Honestly, I don't know that. I don't see why I could try to take you. I mean I have the capability to do so. I didn't know you wanted to go. I assumed that you didn't want your family to see what my grandmother turned you into." Amelia said holding Eric beautiful. "Your mother would love to see you." Amelia said kissing Eric eyes. "She would?" Eric said. "Yes baby..I will try I promise you that I will try." Amelia said with all sincerity. "Aud please don't go back to Pennsylvania..Please!" Eric said as he grabbed Amelia hands pleading with her. Amelia pulled his face up to hers and kissed Eric passionately. "No more nasty whores anymore please!" Amelia said. Eric smiled sheepishly and nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

"I missed you so much, baby." Eric said in a longing way. Amelia giggled "I was only gone for three days, sweetie." Eric was kneeling in front of Amelia he finally looked at what she was wearing. "Well hello…Damn!" Eric said in an admiring way. Amelia was wearing a sexy black/red laced bra and thong set with a pair of black thigh high stockings and pair of black stilettos. Amelia looked good enough to eat. "Oh this old outfit..Shit the skanks you had in here last night were sexier than me." Amelia said in a teasing way. "Sexy? Those skanks would never be as sexy as you." Eric said in almost a growling voice as he kissed Amelia passionately. "Mmmmm..you are so warm." Eric growled as his tongue came out to lick Amelia's lips and one of his fingers slid inside Amelia. "…And so wet!" Eric whispered.

Amelia grabbed Eric by his hair making him look her in the eyes at the same time saying "Did you fuck those skanks?" Eric knew Amelia could hurt him pretty bad if she chose too. So he didn't lie then said "Absolutely not Aud!" "What about the message you left on my voicemail the other night..uhn?" Amelia said in a stern take no shit voice. Eric actually got a little frightened at this point. Eric saw Amelia's eyes literally glow with her power in a quivering voice he said "No priestess I only worship you." "Good" Amelia replied.

Still holding onto Eric's head by the hair Amelia kissed him deeply with lust. When Amelia pulled back from the kiss Eric was actually panting for air and his fangs were completely out. "Goddamn I love it when those things come out to play! They are so fucking hot!" Amelia growled to Eric then kissed him finally letting go of the lock of his hair. Amelia stood up Eric watched her from his kneeling position she bent over putting her finger to Eric's chin then her lips very close to his said "Come on big boy follow Mama." Amelia began to walk towards the hall to the stairs. Eric jumped up right away to follow her.

Half way up the staircase Amelia was a head of Eric by two steps she felt fangs on her rear-end. Eric gave her a little love nip he didn't draw blood or anything but it made Amelia jump and giggled. "Look at that gorgeous ass. I told you one day I was going to bite it." Eric said as he lightly smacked Amelia's butt with a lingering grab afterwards. Amelia could see that Eric was about to bust out of his silky boxers. "Mmmmm..someone looks like he is in a lot of pain right now?" Amelia said as she stepped down running her hand down to the growing bulge. Amelia lightly massaged which made Eric groan rolling his eyes back with elation.

They finally made it to the guest room which in a normal house would be the Master bedroom where Amelia has been sleeping. Eric closed the double doors behind him. "Do you have to be at the bar tonight?" Amelia asked. Eric just shook his head 'No' besides he was way too hard up to care about the bar at this moment. Eric came over with vamp speed and laid Amelia out on the bed. Then with the same speed ripped off Amelia's panties.

Amelia breathlessly said "Be careful down there with those fangs out." Eric just gave her a toothy smile then licked his lips. Eric literally feasted on Amelia love juices for over an hour. By the time Amelia screamed for Eric's hard cock inside her. Eric face looked like a glazed donut. Eric rolled Amelia over onto her knees wrapped her long strawberry blonde in his hand then thrust powerfully into her womanhood. Amelia wailed with pleasure she liked it when Eric got rough with her. Eric relentlessly pounded into Amelia. Just when she was about to explode Eric buried his fangs into Amelia's neck. Amelia squirted hot juices all over Eric's throbbing hard sex. Eric's moment came not too long after that while Amelia was riding his manhood.

Amelia grabbed Eric's wrist then bit down with all her might. While Amelia fucked his cock she sucked on his wrist. Eric screamed incoherently in Swedish then squirted all of his goodness inside Amelia. They both collapsed.

Surprising Amelia still had her bra on but it was pulled all the way down to her waist her one thigh high stocking was ripped. Eric ripped it off with his fangs. They lay there for some time just holding each other trying cool off. Amelia ran her hand up and down Eric's very sculpted but fuzzy chest. While Eric laid on his back his free hand stroked Amelia's bare back and top of her rear end. The room was dimly lit by a night light in the room and the moon light coming through the large windows. "I love you, Aud always have and always will." Eric said sweetly. Amelia propped up on one elbow and looked at Eric saying "I love you too Eric always have and always will." She gently stroked his cheek. Eric big hands came up to cup Amelia's face drawing it close to his for a gentle kiss. Eric didn't go to the bar that night. He and Amelia made love all night until dawn. At 4AM Amelia was sleepy when she heard Eric get up to go back downstairs he kissed her saying "Have a good day my beautiful fairy…I love you." Then Amelia fell back asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_To Everything There is a Season:_

It was late July. Amelia was still in Louisiana but she would have to go back to Pennsylvania in a couple weeks. Fall Semester at Penn was starting soon and Amelia had to go back to her teaching job. Luckily, Sookie was an extremely faster learner and she was mastering all her new "fairy" powers which Amelia helped bring to the surface. By the time Amelia needed to leave she believed Sookie would no longer need her mentoring. Sookie of course didn't believe she could do without Amelia's constant support but she was just nervous. "Sookie it's not like I'm leaving you to fend for yourself. You can call on me anytime. I am your guide after all." Amelia said. "I know but what if I can't reach you?" Sookie complained. "Sookie you know how to call on me. If you just say my name out loud or via telepathy. I will hear you and you won't need to leave a voicemail message on my cell." Amelia said laughing. "We have tested this method several times sweetie and it always worked." Amelia continued.

"What about Eric?" Sookie asked very snidely. "What about Eric. He has been traveling back and forth between here and Pennsylvania for months. Sookie for goddess sake the man can fly!" Amelia retorted. Sookie sighed "I'm going to miss you so much you are like a mother to me." Amelia came over and hugged her lightly stroking Sookie's hair "I know sweetheart and I love you too. I'm not going anywhere. I will always be in your life remember that." Amelia said. "Do you want some tea?" Sookie asked. "Sure. I don't know how long this damn meeting Eric is having with Bill is going to be." Amelia said somewhat annoyed.

"I think they are making some kind of plans for the Summit coming up in October." Sookie said. "At least you live next to the King so I could hang out here. While Eric and Bill are having some kind of secret vampire meeting." Amelia chuffed. "Yeah the sad part is these stupid meeting always end up with me and now probably you doing something that might get us killed." Sookie said forgetting Amelia was immortal. Amelia just rolled her with disgust at the thought of being at their beck and call. "Really?" Amelia asked sarcastically. "Yep." Sookie retorted back. "So what they'll tell us at the last goddamn minute?" Amelia asked. "Yeah pretty much." Sookie said shaking her head. Amelia just sat there and shook her head with aggravation and mumbled "God, I hate vampire politics." "Tell me about it." Sookie said back in the same aggravated tone.

"So what happened with you and Alcide?" Amelia asked. Sookie had been averting Amelia's questions about the demise of her relationship with the werewolf. "We just grew apart. He is very controlling and I can't have some man telling what to do Amelia." Sookie said. "Is that really it?" Amelia asked totally not buying that answer. "…And there is everything with Bill." Sookie stammered. "What about Bill?" Amelia asked knowing the answer already hell Amelia knew everything after all she could read minds. She just wanted to hear Sookie say it to her out loud. "I love Bill, Amelia I do I can't turn it off." Sookie said. Amelia smiled because she knew more than anyone how it felt to love someone for a life time. "I was never able to turn it off Sookie. Yes I had a few relationships but I just couldn't give my heart to another man. Eric was and is my soul mate, the love of my life, the father of my babies no other man could ever take his place." Amelia said. "I tried believe me I tried to move on and I couldn't…It hurt too much." Amelia continued. Sookie sat with tears in her eyes just shaking her head in agreement. "So are you and Bill together now?" Amelia asked. "We are kinda in limbo right at this moment. He trying to strike a deal with the Queen of Oklahoma without doing the whole vampire marriage thing." Sookie said rolling her eyes.

"Really?" Amelia said with surprise. 'Yeah we are not moving forward with our relationship because he might have to marry this stupid bitch and then I'm pretty much shit out of luck." Sookie explained. "Maybe you shouldn't have dumped Alcide?" Amelia asked. "Yeah maybe but I couldn't go on living a lie with him." Sookie stated back. "Well I certainly understand that." Amelia said. "I have resolved it with myself I'd rather be a spinster than be in a fake relationship." Sookie said. "So I guess this meeting they are having right now has something to do with Bill's ambitions to acquire Oklahoma as an ally in the vampire hierarchy?" Amelia asked Sookie. "Yes they Queen and some of her minions are visiting with Bill." Sookie stated.

"So I guess with the Queen visiting you two haven't spent any time with each other recently?" Amelia asked. "Yep for over two weeks that bitch has been here. Tonight the first night she wanted to meet all the Louisiana Sheriffs. Bill said that she has already met before Eric though. Many years ago" Sookie said. "Uhn, Really Eric didn't tell me any of this. Well it must have not been a memorable meeting Eric has an amazing memory." Amelia with some surprise. "Don't worry Amelia it's all stupid vampire politics that doesn't concern us right at this moment. Besides you need to tell me what happened when you tried to take Eric to Valhalla to see his mother." Sookie said.

"Oh yes that nightmare!" Amelia said with some dread in her voice. "Well that doesn't sound encouraging." Sookie exclaimed. Amelia shook her head then rolled her eyes with total disgust. "I did a cloaking spell on Eric so he could enter but we still were stopped by the Valkyries who were hell bent on taking to Eric to Helga the Goddess of the Underworld or friggin' limbo!" Amelia said exasperated. "How the hell did the Valkyries detect Eric's presence through the cloaking spell?" Sookie asked. "I have no idea how." Amelia stated. "Wait minute the Valkyries exist?" Sookie asked. "Yes, they do. I figured you realized that when you asked your last question." Amelia said a little bit puzzled. "Holy crap!" Sookie said in disbelief.

"Anyway apparently Eric got to see his mother he told Bill he did." Sookie said. "Yeah with a little help from my mother I was able to do a summoning spell to bring her out of Valhalla so she could see her son. It was very lovely Eric cried like a baby." Amelia said sweetly. "Aww" Sookie said just as sweetly. "Eric is a bit of a momma's boy. I bet you didn't know that." Amelia laughed. "I would have never thought of that term to describe Eric." Sookie said beginning to laugh. "It was very sweet he was able to spend a couple hours with her." Amelia said.

Both ladies started to laugh suddenly they both heard a frantic knock on the back door. Sookie walked out to the back porch and opened the screen door it was Pam. She was frantic with fear. "Pam what's wrong?" Sookie exclaimed loudly so Amelia could hear her.

Amelia came running to the door. "Mama that bitch took him! I tried to stop her but she threw me!" Pam yelled. "What bitch? Who was taken Pamela?" Amelia exclaimed with fear in her voice. "The Queen of Oklahoma, she took Eric!" Pam shrieked. "What? How?" Amelia hollered. "She put liquid silver in Bill and Eric's drinks. When they started to have a reaction to it her goons jumped on all us with silver chains. I was able to break free and pounce on the bitch but she threw me into the fireplace mantel. I was knocked out. When I came to Bill was crumpled up on the floor still vomiting blood and Eric was gone." Pam cried. "Pam I didn't even know you were supposed to be there I thought it was just all the Sheriffs?" Sookie exclaimed. "No Eric asked me to come while Tara and Willa were at the bar tonight." Pam said her bloody tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Was Jessica there Pam?" Sookie asked frantically. "Yes she was silvered and I just got the chains off her. She was attending to Bill when I ran over here." Pam explained. Without thinking all three women ran over to the King's home not knowing what they would find.


	14. Chapter 14

_To Everything There is a Season (Continue):_

When the women got to the King of Louisiana's house what they found was indescribable. Every one of Bill's human guards was dead or dying. Jessica was kneeling down next Bill in his office she was burned from the silver chains and Bill was lying in a pool of his own blood. Sookie screamed and went right over to Bill. "Sookie is he still alive?" Amelia yelled. "Yes barely though!" Sookie hollered. Amelia looked at Sookie and sternly said "Den helande tända min kära!" Sookie shook her head she knew what Amelia meant. That was a big part of Sookie's training she learned how to speak and understand Swedish. Amelia insisted on it.

Amelia walked over just as Sookie said to Jessica "I need you to not touch him right now, Jess." With that a shimming cobalt blue ball of light emitted from Sookie's hand. Amelia called this light the healing light. Sookie started to chant softly the healing light spell "Min kärlek kommer att läka dig. Mitt ljus kommer att läka dig" the blue orb got brighter then she slammed into Bill's chest. Bill howled in pain. Amelia ran over to make sure Bill's head was to the side. That's when Bill started to vomit blood again this time there was a black silvery substance in the blood. Sookie kept the light flowing into Bill's chest. Amelia whispered to her "That's it babaygirl keep the light flowing. He has almost got all of the silver out of him." Sookie started to sway with weakness and Amelia told her to stop.

"Jessica, I need you to bite my wrist." Amelia ordered and Jessica did. With that Amelia put her wrist over Bill's mouth and he began to suck. "Sookie are you ok , babygirl?" Amelia asked Sookie shook her head indicating that she was ok. All present could see the power of Amelia's fairy blood work it's incredible magic on Bill. Bill's sunken in cheeks started to puff back up looking rosy. Amelia cannot be drained by a vampire that is one of her special gifts. Amelia is truly immortal this was part of the sacrifice she made when she became a priestess. She sacrificed a part of her humanity the part that would allow her to die and be reborn.

Bill finally came to snapping up totally alert "Where's Eric?" he bellowed. Pam said from behind the ladies on the floor "She took him Bill!" Pam and Jessica were slowly healing from the silver chain burns. "She silvered you two?" Bill asked. Jessica shook her head saying "Yes." Amelia motioned to Jess saying "Come here sweetie before the bite heals and take a drink to help heal." Then she looked at Pam and said "You too Pamela come here." Pam bit into Amelia's other wrist. Jessica pulled away then Amelia asked "What happened to the other Sheriffs?" "They ran after Fredya and her fucking minions leaving Bill here to fucking die!" Jessica said huffily. "I knew Pam went over to Sookie's ..I knew she would!" she said extremely grateful. "Ok Bill what the fuck happened?" Amelia asked.

Bill still sitting on the floor started from the beginning "Fredya insisted on meeting all the Sheriffs she especially wanted Eric to come. My lawyer had drawn up the paperwork for a merger between our two States without having to do a vampire marriage. Fredya wanted to merge with us because of the money in tourism Louisiana has." Amelia looked around then said "Bill where is your lawyer?" Bill pointed to a woman with her throat torn out obviously she wasn't a local Bon Temp resident because Sookie didn't recognize her. "Her name was Maryanne Mitchell she was one of Sophie-Anne's lawyers." Bill answered. "I guess she lived in New Orleans?" Amelia retorted. "Yes I acquired her when I became King. Fredya brought her lawyer as well. We were negotiating a deal when Fredya made a suggestion." Bill said hesitantly. "Yes go on." Amelia encouraged him. "Fredya said that she would do everything in the settlement if and only if I give her Sheriff Northman." Bill said. "Give her Eric for what as a Sheriff in one of her Areas?" Amelia asked but of course she could read Bill's thought and that wasn't what he meant.

"Wait minute she wouldn't settle unless you gave my husband to her as a love slave?" Amelia bellowed. "Amelia it was in the settlement contract. I didn't realize it until after I signed the fucking thing!" Bill said apologizing. Ameia's eyes started glow with anger "My husband, my husband was taken from me because you didn't read the fine print?! He is my husband I have legal documents from the State of Pennsylvania saying we are married not only that I have a permanent mark on my body that states it as well!" Amelia screamed with anger. "Amelia I know. I was there when you and Eric renewed your vows to each other. I am so sorry." Bill said with so much pain.

Amelia stood up and whipped out her cell phone putting the phone on speaker so everybody could hear her very sleepy lawyer son Kris say "What's wrong Mama?" Bill told Kris exactly what happened. Kris told the King to immediately fax over the settlement papers so he could review them. When Kris called back he sounded grim "Mama it doesn't look good. I'm going to call this woman's lawyer again tomorrow. If I have to take this all the way to the Pennsylvania or Oklahoma Supreme Court I will." "You think it will go that far baby?" Amelia said. "First of all she made Dad a piece of property to bargain with King Bill for which makes no sense. Then on the other hand you and Daddy are technically married in Pennsylvania so her acquiring him should be null and void. I don't know Mama this woman has some really shady lawyers and they have friends with deep pockets..This may be going to be a serious fight." Kris said grimly. "Ok baby I'll talk to you tomorrow..I love you." Amelia said with tears in her eyes. "I love you too Mama and I will do everything in my power I swear this bitch can't tear our family up!" Kris said then hung up. Amelia felt like the room was spinning the last time she felt like this is when her grandmother Vivian did exactly what Kris said tear their family apart. Amelia wasn't sure if she could live this again the first time nearly killed her soul. Amelia knew if it happened again she may turn the dark side and never come back.


End file.
